


Eyes-Wide Shut

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: AMV, Gen, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] My part for ProjectAMVStudios' Eyes-Wide Shut MEP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes-Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Keeping the Innocent by Belle Epoche


End file.
